This invention relates to measuring and calculating devices and, more particularly, to a brassiere sizer.
Brassiere sizes generally involve two variables. These are band size and cup size. Band size is generally determined by a direct chest measurement to which five inches are normally added. The cup size is normally determined by a comparison of the corrected band measurement to a breast measurement. Brassiere sizes have been determined in the past by several methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,409 discloses a brassiere size calculator which employs measurements made with a separate tape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,493 and 5,619,804 disclose the combination of a calculator and a tape for determining brassiere sizes. The latter devices are not wholly satisfactory because each requires that the calculator be repositioned for each measurement.